


舌钉。

by Uccello



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 第二人称、代入米开来就好。玩一玩小熊的舌钉。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 1





	舌钉。

手指从舌尖开始不轻不重地按过去、一直到被金属球与重力一通按压得略略凹陷的位置。那穿刺过的位置分明熟稔于心，而你刻意绕开它了、只玩闹般曲着指绕着那一小块位置打转。

这时垂下目光，或许能收获一双即将或已经湿漉漉的、如同再淋上一层糖浆的巧克力般明亮又甜蜜的眼睛。其实不该这样去看他的，毕竟这着实是对自制力有些过火的考验。你漫不经心但又无比准确地想着，仍旧照做，然后面对与片刻前的想象别无二致的画面，而现实只会更过犹不及：他在视线相交时试图说些什么，但那些柔软的法语音节被你的指尖按在更柔软的舌面，一大半因此只可以被咽下去，能溢出的只剩下两三个如同呜咽般的音节。

在它发生后你又想着你当然足够温柔，于是暂且从他口中抽出手指，以显现出足够的耐心与体贴。他盯着你还悬在面前的手只张了张口犹豫片刻，还是先小心翼翼地探着舌尖，从指尖到指根，就那样轻巧地划过去，想要暂且舔去残留其上的唾液，即使多少有些无济于事。你饶有兴致地由着他去，半眯起眼睛看他面上神色，本是想寻到些许狡黠又刻意如此的意味，他却一副心安理得别无他想的、仿佛纯洁又顺理成章的模样。你暗忖这究竟是小熊向狮子学坏得太过彻底，还是他在伊甸园不曾遇到一条蛇。

这下又能在这间隙之中将那熠熠生辉的钉子看得真切，你再一次确认了它的位置同记忆中他更年轻时候的全然相同，硬质的无机物就在那里耀武扬威。他是什么时候、以什么方式将它重新戴回原处？这些问题绝非眼下的当务之急，更适合在深夜或黎明半梦半醒的昏沉里随口问起。虽然你猜自己已经被他逼迫得不太清醒，竟在嫉妒它可以无时无刻不在深吻着你的爱人。于是你临时改变了主意倾身去吻他，舌尖代替方才的手指——它们仍旧没有擦净，而那些水正渐渐冷却、掠夺走一部分皮肤的温度——去享用他，去向那枚饰品耀武扬威地宣示主权。

总有那么多人以甜蜜作出的形容在他身上也无比贴切，但焦糖、巧克力、或是砂糖纯粹的甜味却又都无法准确去描述一二，你作为诗人的那一部分突然停摆罢工，但你决定沉溺于亲吻的窒闷里不再心骛八极，你从他犬齿舔到舌尖，再往后触碰到一切都可以被描述出来的、温温热热的金属，它可以给人带有甜味的错觉的传闻倒的确属实。你似乎又做得太过犹不及，方才遭到冷遇的位置现下没来由且突如其来地得宠过度，他为此又抬起眼来认真地注视着你了，也稍微阖齿磨起你的舌面来。那点轻微的、完全可以忽略不计的痛意让你突然想着，枪针穿刺过这块软肉时会有怎样如同风暴席卷的疼痛，但你绝不会问的，只是最后轻轻去舔着那边缘，牵扯出他一两声粘腻的鼻音。

刚才是想说什么？你突然想起未完的那部分，然后得来他一句都怪你打岔的嘟哝。于是等你再将指尖抵在他唇上时，他张口咬下来。比吻重些，但也只是将将足以留下能够维持五分钟的牙印，但他迟迟不松开，不知是否又是某种突如其来的固执作祟。他偶尔如此，一半情况无关痛痒，一半又坚硬异常，他似乎绝不在不必要时展现那份十分棱角分明的执着，尽管现在的情况的确属于过分可爱时的前者，而事态平和时回忆他后一种模样也一定觉得迷人至极。

你用自由的那只手去揉着他柔软发丝，想起许多人对散下长发的萨列里大师觑觎已久，虽然时常认同那些说法：毕竟同样的，那样看似冷硬淡薄的人一旦展现不为人知的、或许失态的模样，反差当然惊艳。但同样是披散着发的这张面孔，你却的确更热爱他本身这样、与原本气质相一致的、柔软又温和的模样，像现在这样再多添几分仿佛纯真的恶质，这样的他，这样的Florent Mothe，他是你的，是你一个人的。你为此得来一种自己已经赢过全世界的餍足，而事实上你已经得到的、会得到的又远不止如此。

突然他小小惊呼一声，你终于被指上突如其来的凉意扯回思绪。被你习惯性调得过冷的空调迅速将他留在你指节的温度与水汽收去，他舌尖已经在此期间略过手心与腕部，在你还未解下的方巾前犹豫片刻，最后他突然仰面含住那布料系着结的末尾，在你垂眼看过去的沉默时，将它吸出一些细微的水声。你知道你这时要是问他，他一定会故作无辜去解释，他不小心沾湿了你的腕巾只好设法补救——他现在就稍微歪着脑袋猜你会不会问他，没有等到似乎也毫不气馁。

你的小疯子偶尔不按常理出牌，一反先前模样又重新去含住你的手指，两根。那枚金属的钉子在你食指和中指的指缝间来回磨蹭着，周围柔软且潮湿的部分就贴着手指内侧，而舌尖跟着顶到指根连接的薄薄皮肤，那时候他又蓄得有些长的胡须就扫过掌心，一些微痒导致触感更显得十分过火。他学着你最初的恶作剧，去绕着你指尖被琴弦磨出的茧打转，将初端的温度嵌到与你短短指甲间那点狭窄的缝隙里去，当你翻转手掌，就仿佛有什么真切不满那样，用那颗金属的圆球去磕碰你的指节。

你觉得有些像飞向镁光灯时那样飘然的不真实感，但你试探性地将指尖反客为主地抵上他不那么尖的犬齿时，那一点点柔和的疼痛感又的确是属于人间的极乐真实。你记起他曾经含了半口蜂蜜存在舌上、张口给你看那些粘稠又甜蜜的液体时，笃定他会用同样炫耀般的笑容咽下你给予他的什么；你看到他那双已经蒙上些许水汽的眼睛，虽然他分明并没有吸气将面颊向内，也没有像在刻意模仿什么般前后摆着，你却都已经联想到其他的、会在一些半长不短的时间之后发生的事去。

所以你突然告罄的耐心叫嚣说不想等了，最后一个足够别无他意的轻吻落在他额上，你凑在他耳畔用压低的、沾着足够多情欲的声音，像的确在哄骗个年轻孩子的模样去问他，要不要来吃点更过分的。


End file.
